Hostage! The Parody
by UltimatePanda
Summary: In which Korra is held hostage. Hilarity ensues.
1. In which Korra imitates Amon

A/N: I guess I'll be updating this one like Amon The Cat! Sporadically. :)

* * *

(In which Korra imitates Amon.)

Amon thought he could hear laughter as he headed down towards the Avatar's prison cell. Their voices became more distinct as he finally approached them. He could easily make out their voices now that he was standing just outside of her prison cell. A loud guffaw that sounded like the Avatar? The Avatar was laughing? At what? He could also recognize a few of his chi blockers through the distinct chatter and laughter, and his Lieutenant as well?

He peeked through the door, and his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

There in the cell was the Avatar, dressed just like him, and his chi-blockers doubled over in laughter.

"Hey, I'm Amon!" The Avatar shouted in a gravelly voice. "And these are my bitches!" She said, pointing at his chi-blockers. "My bitches and I plan to rid all of you benders of bending!" At this, the Lieutenant fell to the ground, laughing. "So we could all bitch about our bitchiness!"

"I don't sound like that!" Amon hissed as he barged into the prison cell. All eyes were upon him, and suddenly they all broke into laughter once more.

"You do-do sound like that Amon." The Lieutenant said, cackling loudly at him. "It's uncannily similar."

Amon let out a growl, stomping his foot on the ground. Much like a child would do while throwing a tantrum. The laughter only grew louder as he exited the prison cell.

"Well two can play at this game, Avatar," He said to himself as he headed back into his office.


	2. In which Amon imitates Korra

He was sure to make them laugh this time.

Ever since the incident with the Avatar, he had never seen his mean so riled up, over something so simple. And as he walked down the Avatar's prison cell, he felt extremely confident, wearing an exact replica of Korra's water tribe clothes. He smirked behind his mask.

He opened her door, expecting her to be there, along with his men, and they all stopped immediately when he walked in.

He had been practicing how to imitate Korra's voice all of last night and the morning that followed. In his best Korra voice, he shouted. "I'm the Avatar! I do what I want!" He shouted, prancing along the prison cell. He stared at the expressionless looks on their faces, and his face fell only slightly. Why weren't they laughing? Everyone knew the Avatar was ridiculous, and a joke, and here he was doing the same thing, and yet no one was laughing? What was wrong with them?

"Dude," His Lieutenant muttered, shaking his head. "Not funny, bro. Not funny."

"But-"

They all walked out of the prison cell, single file, all of them muttering under their breath and shaking their heads in embarrassment.

Finally, Korra walked up to him, her face scrunched up in amusement. "I see what you did there, Amon." She chuckled. "But I knew you wouldn't be able to pull it off. No one can. I am simply too much for everyone to handle. So nice try, Amon. But you failed. Epically.


	3. Amon's Message

A/N: In which everything just starts to go downhill... Yeah.

* * *

The Lieutenant was doubled over in laughter as he led her back into her prison cell. His eyes were brimmed with tears as the Avatar continued to mock Amon behind his back, and the Lieutenant could not contain himself. Amon was not humored, however as they both stepped into the prison cell.

"Tie her up." Was his only command as he gathered 'round more of his equalist leader, and one by one they entered her prison cell. Once they had situated themselves in, Amon held out a hand to seize them from talking and they all fell silent.

"I gathered you all here to speak of a very important matter. You see, for the last few days I've been the subject of the Avatar's ridicule, and I've just had about enough of it. So today, I will make a ridicule of her and you will witness it first hand!"

Korra struggled against the binds tied around her. "Oh God! Calm your tits Amon! I was only kidding around for crying out loud!"

His Lieutenant snorted at her comment. "She's right, you know? You're taking this a bit too far, I think."

"Wait a minute, are you on her side, or mine? I know not where your loyalties lie, Lieutenant."

"Take a chill pill, Amon! Spirits! Can't I least bring a little humor in this God forsaken place!"

"For your information, Avatar! This hideout is fabulous!"

"Could use a little color…" His Lieutenant trailed off.

"I'm being serious here! This all needs to stop!"

"And you're an old man and a fool!"

"I think maybe red on the walls, we could always fix the flooring and maybe a little bit more light colors?"

"You shut that condescending mouth of yours, Avatar!"

"Calm your mother fucking tits, Amon!"

"I think we could buy a few curtains, that could really liven up the place."

"I have had it with that tongue of yours Avatar!"

"What are you gonna do about it! Take my bending? Oh please! I'm the Avatar! Suck on my big fat hairy balls!"

"I'm giving you to the count of three to shut that damn mouth of yours, Avatar Korra!"

"Korra has a dick? Well that really… makes sense, I guess?" One of his equalists piped up.

"I was being rhetorical, you dip shit! Shut the fuck up!"

And just like that, all hell broke lose and Amon was pretty sure his message wasn't sent out the way he had meant it too.


End file.
